Grease is the word
by mitsuKIKIstar
Summary: This is based on the movie, Grease...just Inuyasha style! There are some alterations in the story so it fits the Inuyasha features, although they will be singing songs, like in Grease. More modern-based songs, however, bc it's to be set in modern Japan
1. Summer Daze

All right y'all, this is gonna be my first InuYasha fanfic, so please, if it sucks…well, too bad!  Muahahaha!  Just kidding!  But seriously, there may or may not be references to later episodes in the story that you may not be familiar with, so I apologize ahead of time.  As of now, InuYasha is on its 35th volume, 8th chapter.  So, again, if I happen to lose you character or story wise, it's b/c of that...or I purposely decided to do that.  As my short summary said, this is based on the movie, Grease, just InuYasha style.  As of the moment, from all the fanfics I've read, no one has done this…yet.  Yes, this is somewhat like another one of those high school stories, but a bit different, b/c I am pretty sure you all know how Grease goes…don't worry, it won't be EXACTLY like it.  Especially in the music dept.  Yes, there will be songs, they will be singing out randomly like in the movie, except this is set in modern days, so the songs will be those you know of.  However, I will warn you that some may be Japanese songs.  Another warning is that b/c this is set in Japan, I will not be having Japanese words combined with English ones, as we are assuming what they are saying in Japanese is being translated into English for you…so in other words, if I combined both, I would be redundant, right?  Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER: BY NO MEANS DO I OWN INUYASHA, THE MOVIE GREASE, OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE. As if I really needed to tell you that. Besides, as a poor college student, all you'd get by suing me is a big fat roll of TP.

RATING: PG-13, for obvious reasons

WARNING: I appreciate comments; if you flame me, fine. But also realize that if you do, I will consider you an idiot in the first place for doing so, and I will probably mock you at the beginning of each new chapter.

Inuyasha: What the hell?!  Me, singing?!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru will NOT sing.

Kagome: Oh come on!  It'll be fun!

Inuyasha: Fuck no!

Sesshomaru: For once, we both agree on something.

Mitsuki: Now, now, it's not as bad as you're making it sound.

Inuyasha: I'd rather die!

Sesshomaru: Is that a direct request?

Mitsuki: Ehe… ^.^;

(Flashback) – duh, Flashback

"Oi!" – talking

'I Love Inuyasha!' – thinking

*~*birds chirping*~* - scene setting/background sounds

.:*~*Grease is the word…*~*:.

by: *Mitsuki~Kikistar*

Chapter 1: Summer Daze

*~*sound of waves rolling in towards shore*~*

"Inuyasha!" The sound of feet running in water getting lost as a beautiful girl shouted out someone's name.

"Inuyasha!  Where are you?!" The girl's voice rising in panic.

Suddenly we see the person of interest…hiding behind a huge rock…snickering.  Unfortunately, the girl heard, her soulful dark brown eyes narrowing in anger.

"Inuyasha!  I swear if you don't come out right now, I am never going to talk to you ever again!"  This time the angelic voice was carrying a threatening tone.

Inuyasha risked a glance from his position from behind the rock and saw her with her hands on her hips, body tensed…_and facing the ocean!  The right corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk, a gleaming white canine showing.  __'Perfect,' he thought and slipped from his hiding place, silently running towards the unsuspecting girl._

_'Oooh,'_ Kagome thought, _'He is so gonna get it!' Suddenly she heard something behind her and whipped around, only too late, as something slammed into her small frame.  A strong pair of arms wrapped around her as she and that person fell into the ocean._

"What the hell!" Kagome spluttered as she surfaced.

"I was trying to save you," Inuyasha replied seriously, but his eyes twinkled mischievously and upon his mouth, lay a telltale smirk.

"From what?!  The wind?" 

"No, there was a pretty big crab scuttling towards your feet," Inuyasha stated a matter-of-factly.

"R-really?" Kagome looked shocked.

Inuyasha smiled wickedly and Kagome slapped him on the arm.  "You idiot!  I just dried off y'know!"

"But I always thought you looked better wet," his white teeth flashing in the sun.  

Kagome made a move to hit his arm again, but Inuyasha caught her wrist, bent over, and flipped her over his shoulder, and walked back to shore with Kagome pounding her fists on his back while threatening him.  Inuyasha just smiled, but he placed her back on her feet and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right?"  Kagome said, pouting.

"Yeah, but I'm at least a good-looking, charming, intelligent…"

"Oh!  You wish," Kagome retorted, pushing him back, but instead was seized in his arms.

"Hmmm…bad move my angel.  Now commencing operation tickle-torture!"

"Ahahahahaha!  Okay!  Okay!  I-I-ahahaha-I sur-surrender!  Ahahahaha!  St-stop!"

Inuyasha released her and she collapsed, still laughing, with tears in her eyes.  He sat down next to her while her giggles subsided.  They sat in silence, soaking up the sun and watching the waves crash upon the shore.  Kagome finally broke the silence, asking, "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Hmm?  Oh, um, ten in the morning.  What time are you leaving next week?"

"Late.  Eleven at night."

"Mmmm…seeing as how today is my last day to have you all to myself…" Inuyasha lazily rolled on top of her.

"Hey, don't you start getting any ideas," Kagome laughed, playfully trying to push him off.

"No," he replied, snuggling closer.  Kagome figured it was easier to not fight him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, voicing what both she and Inuyasha had been thinking for the past week.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?  I mean, Japan _is a huge place, considering I live in Kizu, and you in Edogawa."_

"Hmmm…the chances are slim, but we can exchange e-mail addresses and get together that way."

"True, but what about – hey!  Are you listening to me?!"  But Inuyasha had taken an interest in kissing her neck.

"Inuyasha…hey, I was saying, what about - "  
"Shut up wench," he growled, "you talk too much."

"Excuse you!  I do not – " Kagome was cut off when he claimed her mouth with his.

"Shhh," was his reply, "let's just enjoy this moment, hmmm?"

Kagome's brilliant smile flashed back at him, and instantly, he felt his heart melt, and even more so when she gently put her hand on his cheek and kissed him back with the most feather-like of touches.

"You know," Kagome said, "I know how you work, and just because you kissed me didn't make me forget that you owe me 5000 yen for beating you at archery."

Inuyasha groaned, and all along the beach, one could hear an angelic laughter above the sound of the waves.

.:*~*Owari*~*:.

Ok, here are some things you need to know, or stuff I know you are already pondering about:

Yes, at the moment, Inu-boy is a bit OOC in this chapter, don't worry, the character we always see in him is coming up.  As for where they are…you'll learn later.  Kizu Town (Kizu-cho) is in the Kyoto prefecture, which is in the Kinki region (hey, mind outta the gutter!) and Edogawa City is in the Tokyo prefecture, which is in the Kanto region.  You can look these regions up on the map and then you'll know why Kagome said they were far away from each other.  Another thing is that I chose Kizu-cho as where Kagome will be from because Kizu-cho is known as the Garden City and the town works to make natural beauty work with today as well as preserving it.  Kizu-cho also has a space-time theory, and says that space-time is the inherited space which transcends time. (If you saw or heard about the first Inuyasha movie, you'll know my reference to this.)  As for Inuyasha being from Edogawa City, well, Tokyo was where I wanted him to be from – him being a city boy, and Kagome being a smaller, urban city girl.  Edogawa is known for many exciting things, and being one of the bigger cities.  I will try to update as regularly as I can, but as I have school stuff that I am involved in, as well as homework and studying, there are no guarantees, but I shall try for my faithful readers!  YAY!  I hope you enjoyed this story, thus far.


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**(A/N)** GOMENASAI!!! HONTONI-GOMENASAI!!! (SORRY!!! REALLY SORRY!!!) I am so sorry everyone, I am a horrible authoress. I haven't updated in months b/c of school and some other things I've had to deal with. I wouldn't have written the story so soon if it weren't for the fact that it was niggling in the back of my mind. Well, here is the long-awaited Ch.2 of Grease Is The Word. Get ready for some good Japanese songs heading your way (I shall try to provide English translations of the songs if possible) and I thank everyone for the positive comments, I appreciated them a lot. As I have mentioned to –Moonlight Blossom-, I am willing and happy to assist anyone who needs the meaning of a Japanese name, or needs help figuring out a Japanese name to use for their characters according to meaning. Anyhoo, I will stop talking and get on with it. Oh and just to mention, um...yes ppl just breaking out into song just seems weird...but go with me on this, we're pretending that this is a natural occurance.  
  
**DISCLAIMER: BY NO MEANS DO I OWN INUYASHA, THE MOVIE GREASE, OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE.** As if I really needed to tell you that. Besides, as a poor college student, all you'd get by suing me is a big fat roll of TP.  
  
**RATING:** PG-13, for obvious reasons  
  
**WARNING:** I appreciate comments; if you flame me, fine. But also realize that if you do, I will consider you an idiot in the first place for doing so, and I will probably mock you at the beginning of each new chapter.  
  
Sesshomaru: I am NOT singing.   
Mitsuki: Awww...come on...it'll be fun, I promise.   
Inuyasha: Hey, if I have to do it, it's not fair if you don't Sesshomaru.   
Sesshomaru: That's exactly it – life ISN'T fair...and I can promise YOU I will break your legs if you make me sing.   
Mitsuki: Hooookay, got it.  
  
(Flashback) – duh, Flashback   
"Oi!" – talking   
'I Love Inuyasha!' – thinking   
birds chirping - scene setting/background sounds

**.:Grease is the word:.  
  
by: MitsukiKikistar  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving on a Jet Plane**

Hot and sultry air hit Kagome in the face as she stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk of the Honolulu International Airport. 

"Hey, how long do you want me to wait or drive around 'til y'want me to pick you up?"

Kagome bent down to look inside the car to find her friend from overseas, more specifically Hawaii, was grinning at her and waggling her eyebrows.

"Honestly! All I'm doing is saying goodbye!"

"Uh-huh...suuuuuure. And unicorns exist," Naomi replied. Well, Naomi wasn't her first name, but it was her Japanese middle name, so she insisted on being called that.

"Hey...what are you trying to insinuate? And unicorns did exist...just not anymore. But since you asked, is an hour okay?"

"No problem. I'll leave you and lover-boy alone for an hour – "

"Hey!"

"- although since his relatives are going to be there, you can't really do much, can you?"

"Very funny."

"Okey dokey, well I'll be hanging out at Marukai until then. If anything, call my cell."

"Thanks!"

"No problem...you'll be okay?"

"Of course I'll be fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ooookay. Laters!"

"Bye!" And with that, Kagome shut the door and walked off towards the JAL check-in counters. 'I wonder if he's here yet,' she wondered.

"Kagome!" yelled a voice from behind.

"Inuyasha! I was wondering where you were."

"Just arrived, of course," Inuyasha said, hugging her tightly.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

"Oh sorry...um, Kagome, this is my uncle Hideaki, my aunty Sumire, and their son, my cousin Shippo. Everyone, this is Kagome."

Pleasantries were exchanged, and then Shippo tugged on Kagome's hand, "Kagome-nechan? Are you Inuyasha's girlfriend?"

Hideaki and Sumire choked, Kagome blushed furiously, while Inuyasha spluttered, "Shut-up Shippo!"

"Hey! Watch the mouth, Inuyasha," Sumire reprimanded.

"Speaking of which, Kagome, how do you know Inuyasha? From school?" Hideaki asked.

"Um, no. Actually I just met him during this summer break."

"I am surprised you managed to meet someone, more or less a girl without that mouth of yours ruining it," a monotone voice interrupting them said.

"Sesshomaru! There you are!" Sumire said.

"That's Sesshomaru, my estranged half-brother," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "we're not exactly close."

"And not that I ever want to," Sesshomaru shot back. 'What good hearing' Kagome thought.

"Hey Inuyasha, we better start checking in, that line is starting to look pretty long," Hideaki voiced.

"By the way, how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked, while starting to head towards the end of the line.

"Oh! Naomi dropped me off," Kagome replied.

"Who?"

"Naomi...," she trailed off seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Naomi, my friend from here...I stayed with her over the break and you met her at the picnic. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that chick. She's cool. You're lucky she can speak Japanese."

"A lot of people speak it here though...well okay, not everyone can speak fluently like her."

"My point exactly."

"Oh! We forgot to exchange e-mail addresses," Kagome suddenly exclaimed, "do you have any paper?"

"Umm...I have some old receipts," Inuyasha replied.

"Hahaha, this is kinda sad...ah, but it'll do," Kagome said, laughing.

* * *

"Japan Airlines flight 366 to Tokyo will start begin boarding shortly at gate 9. Please have your ticket and I.D. ready. Once again, Japan Airlines flight 366 to Tokyo will begin boarding shortly at gate 9."  
  
"Well, looks like we better start heading towards the gate," Hideaki said. 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "Don't forget to e-mail me when you get back, okay?"

"Of course. First thing when I get home, that's what I'll do." Inuyasha replied grinning.

"Promise you won't forget me?" Kagome sniffed

"You? Never. Don't start crying, we'll keep in touch and get together every week, right?"

"Ahahaha. You're right of course, but still...it's gonna be a lonesome couple of days without you, y'know," Kagome laughed.

"You know this situation right now reminds me of that movie Armageddon," Inuyasha said, starting to grin wickedly.  
  
_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go,  
I'm standing here outside the door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_.  
  
Kagome grinned and started the next line.  
  
_ But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn',  
The Taxi's waitin', he's blown his horn.  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die.  
_  
People started to stare at them, but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't really care, they were having fun, and both started to bust out the chorus.  
  
_ So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
Don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go.  
_  
Inuyasha started off again, this time, getting the bright idea that he should do moves to the song as well, which made Kagome laugh like crazy.  
  
_ There's so many times I've let you down,  
So many times I've played around,  
I tell you now they don't mean a thing.  
Ev'ry place I go I'll think of you  
Ev'ry song I sing I sing for you.  
When I come back I'll bring your wedding ring.  
  
So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
Don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go.  
_  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look at his relatives (with the exception of Sesshomaru, probably to save himself the embarrassment, he has disappeared somewhere.) who had joined in with them. Kagome finished off the last verse herself, not doing moves, but instead did the unthinkable, and did sign-language to Inuyasha while she was singing.  
  
_ Now the time has come to leave you,  
One more time let me kiss you,  
  
_Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha who embraced her and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. She blushed as there were hoots from the crowd, but she continued the rest while in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
_ Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way.  
Dream about the days to come,  
When I won't have to leave alone,  
About the times I won't have to say.  
_  
They were surprised a second time when everyone else, including the airport employees joined in on the last chorus.  
  
_ So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
Don't know when I'll be back again.  
Oh babe, I hate to go.  
_  
There was a tremendous applause, plus many hoots and laughter of joy from the crowd as Kagome was swung around in Inuyasha's arms, happiness filling up her heart. And for Inuyasha, he was able to grasp something that he hadn't felt in the longest time – love.

**.:Owari:.**

"Reviews are like oxygen...well, to authors/authoresses anyway, we can't live without 'em." 

* * *

I know, I know...not the best chapter written by man (or woman), I'm not very impressed with myself either, but hey. Also, they sang this song in English...we'll just say Inuyasha and Kagome's english is pretty darn good. Oooh...you have no idea how much I anticipate the replacement song of 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' I will be using. I used Hawaii mostly b/c it is a common vacationing ground of native Japanese people. Also, yes, quite a lot of people can speak a little Japanese in Hawaii, so it isn't too bad for the Japanese tourists.  
  
Marukai – a supermarket store where there's wholesale Japan products, and really anything else that is a Japanese product. Me and my friends live to go there.  
  
JAL – Japan Airlines  
  
And no, Naomi is not my middle name. Any other questions, you can always either e-mail me or, muahahaha, COMMENT and REVIEW. 


End file.
